


The Stalker

by MayRaven1798



Series: Disco Crack [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: One Shot, Opposites Attract, Stalking, Strangers, Tackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: Quick One Shot scene taking place somewhere in current Discovery Season Three. Tilly loses her cool in more ways than one. Rated for language and Tilly’s dirty thoughts.
Relationships: Sylvia Tilly & Lore
Series: Disco Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Stalker

“Hey!”

Tilly is done playing nice and following the rules.

“Hey! Yeah, you!” she yells at the male stranger. This is the third time she’s noticed this guy. He is so obviously trailing her and has been watching her every move since they arrived on this planet.

The stalker flinches as she points at him, calling him out.

As she sprints towards him, he turns on his heel and begins his retreat. He isn’t running exactly, but he is definitely hauling ass. Under normal circumstances Tilly would be satisfied with scaring the guy off, but not today. Today too many people were keeping her in the dark, making her doubt herself and her own value to the crew. So she takes off like shot and tackles her target to the ground.

“Get off of me,” he mutters with incredulous indignation as he tries to roll out from under her.

Tilly just does not get this guy. He isn’t even trying to hit her, or defend himself. He looks more upset that his clothes are now dirty from being knocked to the ground. He also looks like he’s still trying to hide his face from her as if she hadn’t just make eye contact with him before she took him down.

“Name first,” she snaps, keeping her cool as she whips her fiery curls out of her face. “Actually, make that your name and the reason why the hell you’ve been creeping on me all day?”

“Creep—what?” he huffs with annoyance. 

“I know you’ve been following me, golden boy. You’re hard to miss,” she growls as she shifts her weight and presses her knee harder into his groin.

That’s got his attention. He stops struggling and lays flat on his back, under her. He exhales hard and intensely stares into her flushed face, but still no words leave his perfectly bowed lips. 

Tilly shakes away the unwarranted attraction, blaming the adrenaline and their current close, physical contact for her distraction. Then he licks those beautiful lips and she almost screams with frustration as she jumps off of him and helps him to stand. 

She really needs to find time to get laid. Sex with creepy strangers in back alleyways is not exactly her style and she’s pretty sure that it’s frowned upon by most Starfleet officers. At least while she’s still on duty.

Now that she isn’t hovering over him, the light catches his eyes and she notices that they’re a golden-green. They almost suit his pale, golden complexion. She finds that his nose is a little on the large side, but she thinks to herself about how sometimes larger features of one kind can be a good indicator for largeness in other places.

“Fuck, focus, Tilly,” she grunts with self-deprecation.

“Do all Starfleet officers swear so gratuitously nowadays?” asks the stranger as he cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Wait, you recognize me as Starfleet?” she asks, entirely focusing on this one fact.

“Of course. Why did you think I was following you?”

Of course that was why. It made sense now. Men don’t usually see her as traditionally attractive. Of course he wanted to follow her because of her uniform. At least he probably wasn’t some kind of rapist, or slave trafficker—probably.

“Do you need help, or something? Wait, why did run if you knew I was Starfleet?”

“I did not run. Believe me when I tell that if I wished to outrun you, I most certainly would have.”

“Fine, you didn’t run,” she says as she looks him up and down again. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“That was intentional,” he says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Tilly furrows her brow at him and scowls. Unfortunately, with her sweet babyface, she comes off more like a pouting child than a threatening force to be reckoned with.

He pats her cheek before giving it a pinch like rude, overly affectionate auntie. “You are adorable, Sylvia Tilly. Anyone ever tell you that before?”

She pulls back and away from his offending hand. “How did you know my name?”

“Well, I have been following you all day,” he says with a wink.

This time when he turns and takes off, he does run. He’s so fast that he’s almost like an ancient Earth cartoon character, leaving a cloud of dust in his place.

Tilly coughs and waves her hands around to try and clear the air. 

“Who the fuck was that?” she says to absolutely no one.

The ensign realizes that no one saw her leave their group and she is going to be in big trouble if she doesn’t catch up soon.

.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. Not sure where this came from but I would love me some Lore in Discovery. Thought about leaving this more ambiguous, but it’s unlikely that Data would be so cheeky. Not sure if I can capture the characters well enough for a full story. It’s also different from my usual writing style. Anyone want to write one? Cheers!


End file.
